Blackgem (NCC)
About Blackgem Age: 18 moons Appearance: Blackgem is a black cat. Her fur is long, and kept well groomed. Her eyes are bright yellow. Personality: Blackgem loves to help cats and try new things. She loves to have fun too, but she keeps cool. Although she is a medicine cat, she loves the taste for trouble. She is good with herbs and has always been. Tanglefrost was a wonderful mentor to her. Mentor: Her mentor was her sister's best friend's mother, Tanglefrost. She later learned that Tanglefrost was very devoted to teaching her, as Mousestar told Blackgem the day that Tanglefrost had died. Apprentices: Blackgem mentors Lizardpaw. Lizardpaw was destined to be a medicine cat. He said he had seen a tortoishell cat and a yellow tabby and they told him to be a medicine cat. Blackgem knew it was Lovestar and Tanglefrost. Blackgem's Life Blackgem was born to Foxfur as Blackkit with Leafpool, then Leafkit. She never knew her mother or her father because they left the clan with Darkfang, Beaverfoot, and Crystalwing after Foxfur had Blackkit and Leafkit. Blackkit and her sister were nursed by their aunt Redpool. Later Tanglefrost had Mousekit and Bramblekit and Redpool took them. Applepelt saw four kits was too much for Redpool to handle, so Applepelt took Blackkit. Blackkit always thought Mousekit and Bramblekit were her siblings along with Leafkit. After Darkfang attacked Tanglefrost and tried to take Mousekit, he got chased out and the next morning Applepelt and Redpool told Leafkit and Blackkit about Foxfur and Talonclaw, while Redpool told Bramblekit to go see Tanglefrost. Blackpaw, Leafpaw, Mousepaw, and Bramblepaw were apprenticed together. Blackpaw told Leafpaw she didn't want to be a warrior, but a medicine cat like Mousepaw's mother. "I think Mousepaw should do that not you!" Leafpaw meowed. "Mousepaw is far from interested in being like Tanglefrost," Blackpaw meowed. "Bramblepaw should then," Leafpaw retorted. "No I will," Blackpaw meowed. Leafpaw agreed and went on with life as an appretnice with Mousepaw and Bramblepaw. Blackpaw enjoyed training under Tanglefrost and she knew her mentor enjoyed it too. Leafpool, Mousefire, and Bramblebird became warriors awhile before Blackpaw became Blackgem. Soon Blackpaw became Blackgem three moons later. Tanglefrost and Blackgem were joint medicine cats for a long time. Seven moons after Mousefire became Mousestar, Tanglefrost died. "Blackgem," Mousestar said over Tanglefrost's body. "You can be a great medicine cat without Tanglefrost." "No Mousestar I need her," Blackgem meowed. "I need her too she was my mother," Mousestar meowed. "But she told me something important when I was nine moons old and I think you should know." "What?" Blackgem asked. "She said she trained you harder then she ever thought she would train an apprentice. She said you were the sister of her daughter's best friend, and you were very very important to her. She said that she would not be worried for LoveClan when she died because she knew you would do well." Blackgem was surpirsed at what Mousestar had said, but she beleived it. She later got an apprentice named Lizardpaw, who possibly Tanglefrost told to be her apprentice. Category:Characters